The Brewer
by tourise
Summary: Wily is missing, but the World is not back in peace. Proto Man is left to his own devices, there is a lot of things for him to sort out. Based on Mega Man cartoon universe.
1. Chapter 1: Dead end

**The Brewer**

Disclaimer:

_I don't own any of the characters that featured in "Mega Man" cartoon series. _

_They belonged to Capcom (1987-2013) and Ruby-Spears production (1995)_

* * *

**Chapter 1: Dead End**

This is the spring time of the year, here in the Great Smoky Mountains national Park, the forest is so peace and quiet as it used to be. A mild breeze blushed through every apex on the branch, bringing the warmth of spring to the forest. Squirrels spank around trees to look for a sweet, juicy nut to eat, eagles hover on the clear blue sky. Everything is so peaceful. But for today, the peace did not last as it always does, as the sound of sirens and choppers rang across the forest.

Up on the sky, the battered Skulker soaring upon of the forest, smoke is fuming from its left engine. It's heading for the secret base in the mountains. Unfortunately, it had been intercepted by the police and US military air force. The UH-60 Black Hawks are covering it from behind. On the ground, the police vehicles are following the Skulker via highway and small pathway through the forest, ready to besiege it whenever it lands.

"Please land the vehicle immediately by following our instructions or we will shoot you down. I repeat, land your vehicle immediately or we will shoot you down." The pilot of the black hawk commended through the communication frequency.

"You want fireworks, I will give you fireworks. You will soon see." Proto mutters to himself. He is the pilot of the Skulker for now, but he isn't planning on fire any missiles or plasma shots to the pursuits, he already have his hands full handling the controls since the left engine is taking 70% damage, it is hard enough to keep it staying on the sky and not to spin around. Plus, the fuel tank has been shot up and is leaking, there is no time to perform any attacks, he has works to do.

Mega Man is hovering with the Black Hawks on Rush's jetboard mode, and Roll is next to him on her skycycle.

"This is it, Mega, I am sure we will catch them this time, that thing cannot go much further at this state, and it's now or never." Roll says

She is already in excitatory state, she always had a joy of abusing Wily's goons, especially when it comes to battle and chase, and she simply obsess with the scene when the bad guys got beaten up and running away.

"Pipe down, Roll. Don't get yourself over excited. We haven't got them yet. Just keep an eye on it, and then it's the time to end it all." Mega states.

Mega Man has always been dreaming about what things will be like when this war ends, he has also dream of having Proto Man on his side, he never had a chance to know his own brother. Even back when the time Proto Man pretended to switch sides, they still didn't have much chance to talk, and they hadn't been talking to each other after that incident.

That dream might have come true today, despite Mega had a strange feeling about this.

* * *

**Earlier this morning**

"Mega, there is an emergency call from the White House." Dr. Light called.

The Light family members now all gathering in the main lab, looking at the communication monitor.

"Mega Man, my officers detected some extraordinary heat activity on the radar, the location is in the badlands, right next to the skull fortress." President said.

"I bet all my memory chips that must be Wily, he must be about to launch another attack!" Mega clutch his fist, peace and prosperity will be damned again.

"That's what I am concerning about, you must stop him before any innocent civilians get hurt again! I have assigned the army and the air force units to assist you, perhaps this time we can put an end to this war, yes?"

"I will try my best Sir." Mega replied.

"Don't forget about me, I am coming with you." Roll adds.

**Skull Fortress **

When Mega Man arrived, he almost couldn't believe his eyes. The Skull fortress is battered, like it has been attacked by some army; the skull's right eye (the vehicle's entrance) of the fortress has been blown off; inside the hanger bay, the fallen robot guards, broken circuit plats, wires, robotic limbs, micro chips scattered all over the place, several robot masters lay motionlessly on the floor, including Guts Man, Cut man, Elec man. Most of the equipments and computers in the work shop have been removed. Someone had raid the skull Fortress real hard.

"What happened?" Mega was amused by what he had seen, he had never seen anyone can put Wily out of business like this, and the person (or organization) who did this must be terrifyingly powerful.

The authority took over the Skull Fortress without much trouble. But someone is still missing.

"Where is Wily and Proto Man?" Mega wondered

"May be Wily finally figured out that he will never take over the world and fled!" Roll jokes.

"It would be good if things are really THAT simple."

* * *

The Skulker was heading to southeast since it was found, it's flying steadily, no attacks and no robot masters showed up, and its flying slow, like luring them to a certain location, like a trap as it is. "I have a bad felling about this, this whole thing is so funky" Mega warns.

Inside the Skulker, Proto Man's brain circuits are rushing, trying to figure out the most possible way that he can get himself out of this alive without a fight or getting caught. He been in this war for five years, this is one the most awkward situation he has been in: surrounded by the cops and military force, plus his own brother and sister; the Skulker has damaged, there is no way he can shake them off his tail by speed; if he tries to land, the police on the ground will pin him down quickly, and there is not much of the possibility that Proto Man can fight them off all by himself. To be precise, he is not in particular mood to fight; there are other things he needs to take care of.

In fact, the chasing game didn't last long, the Skulker's right engine suddenly get hit by RPG from the ground. The Skulker lose its power and crush towards the ground like a meteor, it hit on the ground harshly and glided at least 60 meters forward before it finally comes to stop, eradicating a lot of trees on its way.

The police cars, helicopters, military backups hurried to the crush location as quick as they can, then they formed a circle, surrounding the fallen Skulker, all guns and blasters aiming at it, awaiting for the passengers to come out, confrontation is expected.

"You are surrounded; get out of the vehicle with your hands in the air." The chief commander of police, Tom Stubbs, order with the loudspeaker installed in the police car he's been driving.

"Do you think you are smart, Chief? No one is smarter than me! No ONE! I have got the brain you guys will never have! I'm the greatest genius in the world and yet no one appreciate me! You fools will NEVER get me; I have already activated the self destruction device, and it will come off any second. I'll go, and I ain't going quietly!"

Wily's voice come from the loud speaker of the Skulker. This is quite a fearsome announcement, and it works well. The police bots and officers are hurried to get back off a few feet away from the Skulker, they cannot ascertain that Wily's declaration is for real or not, it is better to be prepared for the worst.

"This psychopath really gone nut this time, I'm going down and catch him alive before he kill himself. Roll, Rush, I need you to stay on the sky and keep an eye on things, if you see anyone fleeing the scene, just go and get'em."

"Sure thing, and be careful Mega."

Mega Man jump off from Rush's back and lands beside Stubbs "Let me handle this, Chief."

"Come on out now, it's over, you have already lost this battle, surrender yourself and I will try to convince the president to give you an imprisonment instead of a death sentence."

"This isn't sound much of convincing sentiment to me brother." Proto mocks "It's too late now, me and Wily both will end up dead anyway, just that matter of sooner or later, so tell me why do I bother surrender to you?"

Mega is desperately tried to talk some sense out of his brother, "There is nothing too late, Proto! All you have to do now is to get out of there with Wily, we can find a way to sort it out." He took a few steps towards the Skulker.

"There is no way out, bro. I am not naïve. Get busy living, or get busy dying. This is my choice. I'm sorry that we cannot be together as real brothers after all. Have a nice life, Brother."

"No! Don't do anything stupid! It's just…."

**BOOM!**

Before Mega can finish his words, the Skulker exploded and all went in flames, with Wily and Proto Man inside, the explosive force is so powerful and set fire on the woods, Mega Man himself has also been blown off to several meters away, hitting a tree trunk hard on his back. When he can get his senses back together, the Skulker and the surroundings are already in the hell of fire.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Mega Man cried, like a desperate lone wolf. He breaks down kneeling on the ground, unable to move, unable to think of anything, just staring at place where the Skulker has been, which is burning in flames now.

"Oh no! Mega!" Roll and Rush witnessed the explosion in horror on the sky, without a hesitant, she hurried to go down to look for her brother. She found Mega Man surrounded by fire, his face and armor has dirt on it but no serious injuries. "Mega! Are you alright? Answer me!" Mega Man didn't answer, still kneeling on the ground motionlessly. Roll shake him hard and cried, "What's wrong with you? Please wake up! We have to get out of here now!"But Mega is still too shocked from what had just happened, not able to response to his sister's calls. Roll brutally drags her brother onto the skycycle and flies away from the fire.

Another explosion take place just right after Mega and Roll are departed, the remains of the Skulker has now been completely destroyed, a huge area of the forest is on fire, the possibility of surviving in this fire is pretty much close to zero.

Roll flees the scene with Mega Man on skycycle, watching the horrible fire down below, the color of fire reflects on Mega Man's armor, who is still emotionally shattered, after witnessing his own brother's death, right in front of his eyes.

Looks like our heroes have finally won; Dr. Wily was defeated, and died in his own aircraft, now the most horrible threat of the world is eliminated. The world should joy, this is what the dream feels like, this is the victory they have longed for.

"No…." Mega mumbles,

Mega Man always dreamed the fight would come to an end someday, it come true now, but this is not exactly what he wanted.

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

_Author's note: Well, this is my first fiction; I can't think of a proper title for this story, so you may find it inappropriate, for now. I have the idea of this plot for a long time in my head, just lack of confidence to make it into a fic and post it up here. Please feel free to leave me comments, whether you like it or not. Chapter 2 is under construction._


	2. Chapter 2: Down on a lonely path

**Chapter 2 Down on a lonely path**

* * *

**Three days later, Dr. light's lab**

"_Welcome to the News round-up on ECTR today with me, Pete Dexter, there is some great news. First up, the fire that occurred at Great Smoky Mountain national Park has finally under control, nearly 100 hectares of forest went in flames . There are witness reports that there was an explosion to cause the fire, there are also rumor say the most fearsome Dr. Wily's vehicle , the Skulker, had taken down by the military units and caused the explosion. Yet the police and the government have not approved any of the details of the incidents…"_

Roll shut off the radio violently, almost breaking it. "Why the government still not announces that Wily is dead? The war is over, we have won! People will be happy about this! We should get our credits!"

"They need time to collect evidence to prove that Wily is dead, Roll." Dr. Light stats, "They cannot announce anything is not true, and we cannot afford to take the risk if this is just another trick of Wily's."

"There are so many officers witness that with us! The Skulker exploded with Proto Man and Wily in it! Aren't that enough to prove?" Roll protest with a bit of anger, almost like yelling, she is easily get agitated, and she will give you a hell when she does.

Dr. Light's expression goes dim when he heard Roll mentioned Proto Man, his creation, is possibly dead. Dr. Light co-created Proto Man with Wily, Wily took Proto away not long after his first activation, and upgrade him into a warrior bot. It's been five years, Dr. Light can still remember the first night Proto had come to alive, and he still remembers his creation's face without the helmet, too bad that he cannot be able to see that face again. Although Dr. Light wasn't approve of Proto following Wily as his mentor was a right choice, but at least he was alive, seemingly happy too. Dr. Light always feels that he is responsible for his Prototype's action, only because he doesn't have the courage to revise it, and let Wily laid his hands on the Prototype. If Proto Man is guilty for his crimes, Dr. Light thought he is the one that is guilty as well.

Roll noticed her father's sudden change of emotions, she decided to smooth things out a little. "I am sorry father, I, I don't mean…"

"That's alright Roll, I'm fine. Would you please go to check on your brother, he stayed in his room since he came back, I'm getting worried." Dr. Light voice is shaking, he then turn his back to Roll to face the computer.

"Yes, father." Roll noticed before she left, there is a line of tear roll down from her father's face.

Mega Man curl up sitting next to his bed, all the drapes have been pull up so the room is dark as the night. Mega Man haven't had a good sleep since the accident happened three days ago, he hole up inside his room. Refuse to contract with anyone, not even Roll, Rush or Dr. Light. Every time when he closes his eyes he saw the image of the horrible fire blast of the Skulker. The scene haunted him badly, apart from that, Proto Man's last words are still echoing in his ear

"_Have a nice life, brother."_

He shakes his head, trying to wave his brother's voice away. He keeps on thinking how this would have happened, what went wrong. Fighting Wily was like a routine to him, and it was his routine to dream the way things should have work out: Destroy Skull castle, catch Wily and put him in jail, get all Wily's robots reprogrammed, including Proto Man, then he can ask Dr. Light to take off the battle armor and be the plain old Rock, and everybody can live happily ever after. Now skull castle has taken over by the authority, Wily died, the police will soon catch Wily's fleeing robots and get them reprogrammed, but his brother is dead, nothing left but some bitter memories. THIS is not the victory he wanted. If he could make a wish now, he 'd wish that the time could be reversed back to 3 days earlier, when none of this had ever happened.

"Why do we have to be like this?"

* * *

"Mega, open up" Roll knock on the door lightly, trying not to startle her brother.

"Please leave me alone." Mega answered with a soft, weak tone.

"You have been in the room for three days already. No matter what it is, talk to us, that's what families are for."

She is right, Mega realized there are still someone out there he has to take care of, the damage has already done, curling up and sobbing doesn't help anything at all. He decides to open the door.

"Hey Rock, it's good to see you." Roll hugs him tightly as he opens the door, Mega hugs her back reluctantly. "I'm sorry I let you down, sis."

"No, you did not let anyone down; you did what you have to. That's not your fault Wily and Proto Man died, they bought it on themselves."

"No one deserves to die like this, only if I can convince him…"

"You already did your best, you tried, and he did not listen, you don't have to blame yourself."

"There is no one else to blame, I have lost my brother."

* * *

**The Great smoky Mountains National Park**

The fire that caused by the Skulker's explosion is finally extinguished, but the area is still in high temperature. The police have blocked the area to make sure no one can go in and disarranged the scene; they need to collect evidence for Wily's death.

It's seven o'clock now, the sun restrain its last string of beam and everything is growing dim. A figure slowly stretches his head out from under a fallen tree trunk a few feet away from the explosion scene. It is Proto Man, he been hiding underground in past three days. He is now waiting for the officers to retreat during the night so he can come out of that sticky hole he's been hiding.

"Phew! The heat's gone." Proto sighed

He climb out of the place and completely exposed on to the burned ground, he did not take any injury from the explosion but dirty, his yellow scarf is now cover with mud, and a small part of it has torn off while he made the escape, but Proto Man does not have time to care about this now, he has to get out of the area quickly. He is a "dead man" now, he can't be seen and he can't get caught. Otherwise the things he did in the past few days will be all in vain.

He ran in the dark for about 6 miles, now in front of him is highway 441, right on the bounder of between Tennessee and North Carolina. The police has tossed up a roadblock up here. The police are checking the vehicles to see any suspicious person enter or exit from the area, also warn the drivers to look out for any suspects.

"Damn! A roadblock! Looks like there is no way I can free ride around here." He mutters to himself.

"Halt! Who goes there!" a police officer shouted, looking towards Proto's direction, "I think I saw something moved." The officer walks into the woods and begins to use his flash light to see if anything was there.

Proto quickly hide himself behind a piece of rock that can barely cover him up. Luckily, the officer didn't walk deeper into the woods, he stopped right in front of the rock which Proto is hiding.

Proto hold his breath, trying to keep his place still, his left hand transformed into blaster mode. He doesn't like the idea of harming any humans, but he must defend himself if he had to.

_Whooo…Whooo_

The officer quickly spans around and yields his gun, only to see an owl fly across the branch.

"It's a bird only, get back here, mate." The other officer says.

Proto Man lets out a relief sigh as the police officer walked far enough. "What a close call." He sighed softly to the air, he feel like if he had a heart, it would be pounding 200 times per minute.

"I can't keep walking around like this; any fool who isn't blind can recognize me! I need some disguise."

* * *

**Couple of hours later**

Proto Man has walked in the darkness on the side of highway 441 throughout the night. He is now alone, tired and getting low on energy, he needs to take a break now. It's nearly dawn, he sit down and leans against a tree, then raise his head to look at the dark blue sky, thousands of stars are sparkling upon him, how beautiful. The exhausted Proto is not in the mood for this, the only thing he is thinking of now is that shabby bed of his back in the skull fortress. He quickly drifts into sleep mode, dreaming about the event that happened before Wily…disappeared.

_"Wily, what are you thinking? You are going unite with them? They are bad news."_

_"No, it's not uniting; the deal is we help them to build the weapon they want, they help us to destroy Mega Man, and then we use their advantage to take over the world!"_

_"That deal is bullshit; they will make you prisoner or a dead man, just like the other scientists you have seen at their base!"_

_"Shut up, Proto Man, it is your fault in the first place, if weren't for you steal "the brewer" from them, they wouldn't be attacking us!"_

Proto wakes up startled by some warmth air puffed on his face, it's an Elk, it sniffed Proto's scarf to see if it is eatable. Proto barely hold his breath not to scream, and then he finds the Elk's saliva dripped on his scarf. "Ehewww, that's not funny!" he frowned. Now the sky is getting brighter and brighter, it would even take more risk for him to walk in the daylight, it's better to move on.

Half an hour later, He reaches a campsite with a bath house. Several tents are there, it is still early in the morning, and no one is awake yet.

"Bingo." Proto smirks to himself. He grabbed some clothes hung outside a tent and sneak into the bath house. There are two reasons for Proto to occupy the bath house, reason 1: he wants to wash his scarf for good; reason 2: he needs to change.

Proto Man locked the bathhouse's door then closes his eyes, and takes in the commend code to himself:

**Armor Dismount**

With a flash, a boy who no body ever lay eyes on before, appeared for the first time, in a bath house.

**To be continued…**


	3. Chapter 3: The funeral

**Chapter 3 Goodbye brother**

* * *

**7****th****, March 20X9, a week after the explosion**

**Dr. Light's lab**

"_This is the News Round Up on ECTR. The authority has finally come to clear about the rumors on the fire occurred in the Great Smoky Mountain National Park. After all the evidence tests and authentication, it is proven that the explosion took place on 1st, March caused by Dr. wily and his Skulker, and Dr. Wily himself was killed in the incident, while the police had already recovered most of the Dr. Wily's robots, America will have a more peaceful time in the future, and this is the best news for the world to joy, thousands of citizens celebrate the victory on the street…"_

Mega Man walks away from the living room silently, although the truth of his brother's death is irrevocable, he is still upset about it. He keep thinking what he had done wrong to cause this unfortunate result, then he came up with a conclusion is he did not try to convince his brother to leave his crime life hard enough, he should have even considering to use the brute force to make Proto Man give up.

He is about to walk back to his room, Roll call him up from behind. "Mega, There is a delivery for you."

"Huh?" he did not order anything recently.

"It's in the lab, I think you would like to see it"

In the lab, Dr. Light is connecting the visual communication call with Tom Stubbs, the police chief that was in charge of the pursuit mission in Great Smoky Mountains National Park, and there is an unopened paper box on the lab table.

The connection is through, "Good afternoon, Dr. Light, I believe you have already received the thing I have sent you, as you required." Stubbs says.

"Yes, we have the item just minutes ago, and thank you, Mr. Stubbs." Dr. Light says politely.

"It's me who owe you a thank you. If weren't for Mega Man, I would have died in that explosion. This is all we can found of him, Mega Man, don't get too hard on yourself, things like this happen every day. You are still our hero." Stubbs reassured.

"Don't worry about it, I can handle this. Thank you again, Chief." Mega answered with an awkward smile.

The connection is over. The Light family members are all gathering in the lab now, looking at the box laying flat on the table.

"Do you want to open it by yourself? If you don't, I can…" Dr. Light asks.

"No, I am doing this." Mega says firmly. "Let's get this over."

Mega cut off the sealing tape gently with a cutter, and then slowly take off the lid to see its content.

The first thing they can see is a plasma generator, which resembles as a robot's "heart", generate and regulate a robot's plasma energy flow. This one is just the model that Mega and Proto use; its burned to black and with a strong smell of the burn.

There are some robot parts suppose to be the remains of Proto Man lay in the box: a palm of a hand, only half of it, with two fingers are still attached to it; several titanium fragments, likely a part of Proto Man's armor because its red under a layer of titanium oxide.

One thing catches Mega's eyes, it is a storage zipper bag; it has a small piece of yellow cloth inside, and have vestige of burning on its edge. It's from Proto Man's scarf. Mega Man did not take that piece of cloth out of the zipper bag, just hold it on his hands and keep staring at it, tears begins roll out of his eyes like a stream.

For the past week he still had a slightly little hope for the authority would never find any evidence for Proto's death, but now it is this piece of cloth already proven that is impossible, his brother was dead.

"I'm sorry, Mega." Dr. Light tries to soothe his son.

"Now what can we do to this…um, "things"?" Roll asked carefully, trying not to hit Mega's nerve deeper to the core.

"I want to bury him" Mega says, Dr Light and Roll looked at each other, shocked by what Mega Man had just said. "I want to bury my brother. This is the last thing I can do for him."

* * *

**T****he next day**

**Downtown Atlanta**

Proto Man is now get rid of his armor, wearing a gray vest covered with a red and white plaid bolero shirt, a dark green cargo pants, white sneakers, and a black cap is covering his head, but with no sunglass. After five years with a helmet, he feels a little uneasy when nothing is covering his head. He looks just like an ordinary teenage boy; there is no cue to tell he is a robot warrior. Everything he wearing was stole from a large outlet store downtown, Proto Man is an expert on thieving.

This plain-looking boy stroll into a bar casually and take a seat in front of the bar tab.

"Vodka on rocks."

"I'm sorry but I'm afraid you a little too young for that. Alcohols are for adults only." The Bartender says

"So? I'm 21 already."

"Prove that to me, pal."

"Do I have to?" Proto replied sarcastically, with that usual smirk on his face.

"If you don't, I will just have to ask you to leave, or I call the police, that's the rule."

"Alright, here you go, no trouble." Proto says as he handed his fake ID card to the bartender.

"Hmmm…Jaguar Paws. You got a strange name, kid." The bartender jokes, "You don't look like you are this old."

"Whatever…and you don't look like that you are blind too." Proto Spat.

"Forgive me about our little misunderstanding before; let me offer you a drink." The bartender says as he pours a cup of Vodka on the table.

"You are welcome."Proto Man smirks.

Proto amazingly can drink alcohol as his energy source other than energy cans, thanks to Wily's invention of the device that can convert alcohol into plasma energy in robots body, to cut the expands on energy cans, alcohols are much cheaper.

Proto sip his free drink as he look at the bar's television, it's broadcasting the news.

"_This is the live scene of the celebration parade take place in Time square, New York. Thousands of citizens are here to celebrate the victory of the country: The defeat of Dr. Wily, and our most noble hero: Mega Man, is on the scene too…."_

"I have heard that Dr. Wily's aircraft exploded somewhere in the countryside near here…"The bartender says to Proto, who barely smirk with a snort.

He is not too happy when he heard people are celebrating his and Wily's death (Although most of the people only care about Wily's death); People do really hate them. As bad guy, he should have expected this.

"And here comes our hero: Mega Man! Hey Maga man, do you want to say something about the victory?" The reporter asks,

"I...I don't really see this as a victory, not to me, at least. And um…a lot of people have helped me these days; the only thing I can say is thank you." Mega man answered awkwardly, he looks depressed, making a sharp difference to the excited crowd around him.

"Oh boy! That kid looks bad." The bartender commends."He looks like someone important to him has just been killed."

Proto froze as he sees Mega Man image on the television screen, the bartender is right, Mega looks like he's been defeated more than he is the one who have won, this is definitely not the normal Rock he has known. Proto shook his head, and bury his forehead into to his palms. He sincerely feels sorry for Rock, as he knows why Rock is upset; and he made it all up by himself, but he also knows that is the only choice he has on his plate. Things would be better if he stay away from his brother as far as possible. He just hopes time can heal the scar he has made in Rock's heart. "I'm sorry, Rock." He mutters to himself.

Proto decides that he must do something about this, for himself and for Rock.

"Thank you for the drink, I have a place to go."

* * *

**Three days later**

**A cemetery on outskirts of the New York city**

This is a fine morning; the weather is not chilly and not too hot, and not humid. The Light family members are gathering in front of a grave, the coffin was already put in the ground. All the bits and pieces that suppose to be the remains of Proto Man were inside the coffin, all except that burned plasma regulator and the piece of Proto's scarf. The tomb stone has no names on it, only have the words "DRN-000 lies here"

Mega Man is holding Proto Man's regulator and that piece of scarf on his hands, he did not speak a word since he wakes up this morning, just bow down his head and look at the regulator in his hands.

"Mega, are you going to put that thing inside?" Roll asks, she is hoping Mega will just bury it other than staring at it.

"No, I'm not leaving him here." Mega replies, he eyes wet and tears dripping down on the regulator he holds. This is still a harsh truth for Rock to accept.

From not far away, the real Proto Man is watching the scene behind an oak tree, a part of him really wanted to get out from the shadows and tell Rock that he is still alive, but the rational side tells him to stay hidden, he doesn't want the trouble he is having get to his family (especially Rock).

Neither the Light's family, not even Proto Man have notice, other two set of robotic eyes are watching them from behind.

The dirt fully covers the coffin, and the Lights begins to leave, before they leave, Rock give a small kiss goodbye on the tomb stone.

Coincidentally, the parted brothers say the same sentence at the same time,

"Goodbye, Brother."

To be continued…


	4. Chapter 4: The ghoul

**Chapter 4: The ghoul**

* * *

**27th, March, 8 p.m.**

**Dr. Light's Lab**

This is the dinner time at Light's family, the family members including Dr. Light, Mega man, Roll, the faithful robot dog Rush, are all sitting around the dinner table, although Mega and Roll are robots, they are able to "Eat" the robot food, and enjoy the dinner time of the day like an ordinary family do.

Mega has a serious depression caused by witnessing his brother's death. Time is a good healing medicine, he is getting better now, at least not think brother all the time, since Proto Man had never really lived with them (expect for those couple of days when Proto pretended switch sides), there is nothing in the house that would possibly remind anyone that the fact Proto is gone. Mega keep acting normal while in front of public but the Light family knows Mega is suffering from post traumatic stress disorder like humans do, he still not able to look straight to the fire, not even the slightest one.

After the dinner, Mega helped Roll clean up the dishes while Dr. Light is back in the lab working on his next project.

"Hey, Roll, I am going out, look after Doc for me okay?" Mega says.

"Mega, you are going to **THAT** place again? Please, don't…" Roll begs

"Yes, I'm going there; again, I'll be back before midnight."

Mega Man has visited his brother's grave often in the past two weeks. Sometimes during the day, but most of the times are at night, after the dinner. He chose this hour to visit because he doesn't want anyone to see him hanging around the graveyard, he also doesn't want any disturbance from anyone at all; he wants some private time with his late brother. Mega doesn't want Dr. Light and Roll know about this, but Roll had discovered this after a few days, she opposed Mega go out like this but considering that may help her brother get better, so she just let him go and helped to keep the secret from Dr. Light.

"Come on, Rock, don't be like that, things wouldn't be reverse no matter how many time you visit his grave, we are worrying about you." Roll protests, with her eyes wet.

"I know." Mega whispers, hugging Roll hard with his own arms, somehow he feel sorry for his sister's feelings. "Alright, just this last time, I promise you I am not going there at night again."

"No, You need to promise me you will never go there again!"

"Don't try to give me a hard time ,Roll."

Roll knows she cannot argue over his brother when things comes to his stubbornness. So many times in the past five years when Mega had to go out to battle Dr. Wily and his goons, they always argued over she should go along fighting with him or not, but most of time Roll end up did not listen and tagged with him. But this time she knows this is Mega Man's personal problem, and she knows Mega does not want anyone to interfere, so she just gives up and watch him go.

"If anything happens here, call me okay?" Mega says, and then slip away from the back door in the kitchen.

* * *

**9:00 p.m. **

**Somewhere in New York city**

In the past two weeks Proto Man has lived on the streets, he has no home to go and nowhere to stay. Every night He slept on the tomb stone of his own grave. During the day time he was dangling on the street aimlessly, sometimes in the central park, sometimes he simply sit on the tree right opposite of Dr. Light's house, keep watching the Light family.

Now he does not have anything to do, or be precise, he doesn't know what he can do. In the past few years the only thing he had to do was serving Wily, and did whatever he was told. He used to dream of a few things he wants to do when he is free. Now he is the boss of his own, but he has no way to get anything done because he has nothing in his hands, all except the stolen clothes he is wearing ,a ring and a fake ID card.

Today he is walking aimlessly on the streets again. Then he heard some noise coming from the alley, sounds like a fight, "This sounds interesting." Proto think to himself, with curiosity, he turn to the alley to see what's going on.

In the alley, there are a human and a robot, cornering a teenage looking boy.

"Give up on the shit, you little prick." A man in baggy clothes yelled, holding a knife in his hand and pointing to the boys throat. The robot holds the boy's collar with its massive cyborg arm and lifts him off the ground.

"If I give you the shit, the boss is going to kill me." The boy answered, he has already been beaten, and there are bruises on his face.

"Oh yeah? Or maybe you need some plastic surgery." The man spat, slap across the boy's face. "Cut his nose off, Dw-27."

DW-27's left arm transformed into a butcher knife, and hang towards the boy's nose.

"Stop that!" Proto shouts.

"Who are you?" the man spans around and sees Proto stand behind them, then he walk towards Proto, in front of Proto's face "Mind your own business, pussy."

"Let the boy go." Proto says calmly.

"What if I don't?" The man scoffs.

"I will make you."

"Yeah? Really?" the punk try to stab Proto with his knife, Proto take a step backwards, catches the punk's wrist and twist it outwards, breaking the punk's arm in the process. The punk dropped the knife, starts rolling on the ground clenching his arm and screams painfully.

"I told you so." Proto smirks.

"Looks like we have some more meat to cut tonight, kill him, DW-27."The punk yells to the robot, who dropped the boy on the ground immediately and starts approaching Proto.

"Here we go again." He sighs.

* * *

"Big guy, I don't think you are fit for fighting." Proto scoffs as he jumps to avoid getting stab by DW-27's butcher knife. He encountered with DW-27 for only 30 seconds, he already knows this robot is a butcher bot, and it's belong to some meat factory.

"I don't want to do this to you, but I have to."He says as he catches sprain DW-27's left arm brutally until the butch knife itself is dig into DW-27's center of his body, put it right into the energy generator, disabling it.

DW-27 fall on the ground and lay motionlessly. The punk watches in horror and fled, even leaving his knife behind.

"What a waste."Proto pick up the knife, and find it quite beautiful, a blue dragon craved on each side of the handle, equipped with a glass breaker and can fold up. Proto decides to keep it. "Thanks for the gift, pal."

He approaches the boy, who is still too frightened to stand up. Proto step up and offer him a hand. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah…I guess." The boy answers "thanks"

"What those guys want from you?" Proto pulls him back to his feet.

"Um… the H, you know that."

"H? So you are a drug dealer." Proto asked "How old are you? Why don't you go to school?"

"I am 17, I need money." The boy says. "I drop out from the school. I am on my own now."

"Me too." Proto replies with a bit of bitter emotions up inside.

"You put up a good fight, where did you learn those moves? Is it Chinese kung-fu or something?"

"Closed quarter combat skills, learned from internet." Proto tends to answer that with half a lie. "You need to learn to protect yourself when you live on the streets. Anyway, what's your name?"

"Jeffery Cross, my friends call me "Loc" and you?" the boy replies.

"I'm Pro…. no, call me Jake."

* * *

**Meanwhile, in the graveyard**

"Be quick." A robot hissed, he has three spikes on his head, each spike on the each side, and he has a spear like stuff on his hand. "That blue bot will come here any minute."

"I got it" another robot, with the shape much more bulky than the other, he had threes spikes on each of his huge arm guard, and a fin like thing on his head, he has no mouth, only eyes can be seen on his face.

The bulky robot begins to transform into his attack mode, he curl himself up, the arm guards now entirely covers his body, including legs, only the fin on his head sticking out. The robot starts to spin in high-speed, and spin towards Proto's grave stone.

Within a second, the grave stone break down into pieces, even the dirt beside the grave has been splash out.

"Punk, you are making too much noise!" The spike head comments, "I should have brought Quint to come instead of you."

"Quint? His drill is much noisier than me!" Punk says. "Let's get the brewer and get back, this mission expires at mid night!"

The two robots pull out the nearly smashed coffin, and see only some pieces of metal scraps inside.

"Is it the wrong grave? That's disgrace." Punk says.

"No, this is the one, I saw that blue guy come here every night, and that guy slept on this grave stone too. If weren't for them, this mission should have accomplished two weeks ago." The spike head explains calmly as he started to put all the contents in the coffin into a bag. "We can't find the brewer in that filthy castle of his, so it must be here!"

Mega Man arrives the graveyard on Rush's back, he sees two intruders destroying his brother's grave, his rage boost up quickly. "What the hell are you doing?" he yells angrily towards the intruders.

"Enkar, get the stuff to the transport, let me hold this blue boy off."

Mega fires a level 3 plasma shot at Punk, it hit on Punk's reinforced arm guard and reflect the shot to the air. "Ha Ha, no use."Punk teases, he then transforms into attack mode quickly and start spin towards Mega. Mega jump high up on a tree to avoid being hit. "Who are these guys?" He wondered, he hasn't such powerful robots before, stronger than the ones Wily builds.

As Punk stops and back to his feet, Mega jump off the tree and fire a few level 2 shots at Punk again. Punk block all the shots with his arm guard, he then dash forward like an American football player, strike Mega's stomach using the spikes on his arm guard, sending Mega fly backwards and hit a tree on his back.

"Everyone says you are invincible, turns out you are not that tough at all." Punk teases as he turned to leave, "I would have finish you off if I weren't in hurry."

Mega try to stand up, his left arm clenching the stomach. "Why are you robbing my brother's grave?" He asks weakly to Punk. "Give him back to me."

"Your brother took "The brewer" from my boss's place! That's why he deserves getting humiliated." Punk stops and turn back facing Mega as he answered Mega's question, before he leave, he kick on Mega's stomach heavily, sending Mega fly backward again.

The intruders aboard a hovercraft parked nearby and fly off to the night sky. Rush run to his master's side to see if he is alright.

Mega is still clenching his stomach, there is a foot mark on it now. "What have you been doing, Proto?" he whispers through the air.

"What is that "Brewer" thing?" He wonders to himself.

**To be continued…**

* * *

_Author's note:_

_I doubt anyone would wonder what brewer is, we will soon see._

_I don't know there is anyone following this story or not but I will try to complete it at all costs; the next update will not be too long._


End file.
